Sobre las Otras Estrellas
by Blue-No-Tan-Blue
Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste qué pasó en esos momentos mencionados en "Bajo la Misma Estrella", que no aparecen en el libro? ¡Aquí los puedes encontrar! Sobre las Otras Estrellas es una serie de one-shots sobre momentos antes, durante y después de la trama original de la tan amada obra de John Green. ¡Pasa y lee!


Jugar baloncesto es fácil, o al menos cuando sabes. Todo es cuestión de técnica y práctica. Luego, todo sale solo, sin necesidad de esfuerzo. Desde que comencé a los seis años, cuando mi papá me puso una gorra de los _Neets_ y me llevó a la cancha de la cuadra con el balón de mi abuelo bajo el brazo, ha sido mi refugio. Un problema: a la cancha a encestar. Una discusión: a la escuela a jugar. Un examen difícil: no, ahí si tenía que estudiar sí o sí. Era eso o perder las pelotas.

Sostengo el balón entre mis manos, mirando fijamente la cesta de la cancha de la academia, esperando para la centésima cuarta encestada y analizando los movimientos que debo hacer para lograrla. Un paso, dos pasos, saltar y encestar; así sería si estuviera en un juego. Pero como ese no es el caso, y solo estoy parado a la distancia perfecta de la cesta, lo único que hago es estirar los codos e impulsar el balón con las yemas de mis dedos. Encesto limpiamente. Ya es automático. Tan automático como un niño con su juguete de plástico, el cual descubrió que solo hay que meter el cilindro en el hueco circular. Que ya sabe lo tan estúpido y sin sentido que es. Tan superficial y tan falto de lógica, de objetivo.

Me agacho y agarro de nuevo el balón. Agacharme… otra de las cosas que no volveré a hacer como antes. En dos horas… perdón, en dos jodidas horas, estaré en un quirófano, anestesiado e inútil, con enfermeras compasivas y cirujanos que se creen carniceros amputándome la pierna. Siento el insoportable dolor en ella, ese que me ha recordado por toda la semana lo que viene, lo que va a pasar. Es como si me dijera "Pronto no me tendrás, y tampoco a tu querido basquetbol". O tal vez soy yo el que se está volviendo loco e imaginando piernas parlantes.

Vuelvo a tirar, está vez con más fuerza y menos precisión. No encesta, pero no me importa. Las lágrimas se asoman. En el hospital, cuando nos dijeron que la única solución al osteosarcoma sería amputarme la pierna, intenté hacérselos ver a mis padres con optimismo, haciendo chistes sobre "Augustus pata de palo", pero ves las cosas diferentes cuando estás solo, cuando no tienes a nadie a quien convencer de que no te importa... tan solo a ti. Y es difícil mentirte a ti mismo.

Escucho pasos tras de mí. Sé que es mi papá, viéndome allí, débil, llorando, en el medio de la cancha donde creí descubrir lo único importante en mi vida, donde pensaba hacer realidad mi más valioso sueño.

—¿Listo, campeón?

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si mi papá no me hubiera enseñado baloncesto, si yo no hubiera adoptado el triunfar en el cómo mi mayor meta, estás dos horas antes de ir al hospital serian diferentes. Me sentía como un niño al que le quitarían para siempre su juguete favorito, ese que, a pesar de que ya lo consideraba estúpido, superficial e ilógico, era por el que todos lo felicitaban y alababan, del que el pequeño niño dependía para ser feliz, para sentirse completo y, tal vez, para sentirse amado. De seguro el hecho de que me hayan enseñado baloncesto de niño influya en mi actual afición a las metáforas sobre ellos, pero es el único modo que encuentro para expresar coherentemente mis pensamientos, y lo que siento.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿Por qué tendremos esa insistencia en encontrar algo en lo que seamos buenos, y explotarlo? ¿Por qué no ser bueno en muchas cosas, y no depender de ninguna? ¿Por qué no encontrarlas y luego asegurarnos de que no nos la quitaran, de que no nos sentiremos vacíos sin ellas, o de que no dependeremos de ellas?

—Augustus, tu mamá nos está esperando en el carro. —dijo mi papá, viendo que no salía de mi estado.

—Adelántate, yo voy en un minuto.

Él salió, mientras que yo volvía a agarrar el balón, ese que me había acompañado fielmente toda la tarde. Un paso, otro paso, salto y encesto. Hice el movimiento, tan automático como siempre, y tan aburrido como desde que descubrí lo del osteosarcoma, encestando por centésima quinta vez en el día.

_105\. El número de veces que encesté en mi último día con dos piernas._

_2\. El numero de horas antes de que me las cortaran._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, soy nueva aquí en la pagina, y como me encanta escribir y Bajo La Misma Estrella es uno de los libros que más amo, decidí subir este pequeño one-shot o drabble sobre el día en que le iban a amputar la pierna a Augustus. Recuerden que su punto de vista de la vida y, por lo tanto del baloncesto, debió cambiar mucho al saber que no podría volver a jugar como antes, por eso puse que pensaba de esta forma, ademas de incluir muchos pensamientos míos. Planeo subir varios parecidos a este: cortos y sobre temas en concreto de antes, durante y después de la trama original del libro. Espero que les gusten leerlos tanto como a mi escribirlos :D**

**Chau :3**


End file.
